


Like a Plant??

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [55]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual Nico di Angelo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: 1451 words of me projecting onto Nico aka being an asexual(?) mess.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	Like a Plant??

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!!! I have this tagged for non-con simply because Nico really isn't fully consenting. He gives verbal consent, but he doesn't really want it-
> 
> Also rated mature for lots of talk about sex
> 
> enjoy

Nico thought he would get over the awkwardness. That first kiss would be awkward and clumsy, but the rest would get better, he would  _ want it _ . Sure, it had gotten less awkward, and being that close to Will was more than amazing, but it just seemed so  _ wrong _ . Short little pecks were fine, appreciated, even. But when it came to more, Nico just  _ didn’t want it. _

He told himself to get over it. He was weird. Will liked it, so he should too. 

Will would be rough with him and push him down on the bed or up against the door. That was nice, until the kissing started up again.

Everyone he knew talked about kissing like it was a godsend. Like he should need it to survive. Nico just… didn’t.

So he kept quiet. He kissed back in his own clumsy way, never initiating anything more than a peck, letting Will do whatever he wanted, going along with it like he was supposed to. Even if he always was the first to pull away when things got ‘heated’ (is this what heated feels like? Was he supposed to be aroused or something????). Will didn’t seem to mind, always just kissing down his neck (something Nico didn’t mind, in fact.). 

It got real, though. It got to the point that Nico would straight up ignore his boyfriend so that he wouldn’t have to kiss him. Then Nico would miss Will, so he would go find him, and then they would be alone together and Will would kiss him and Nico would run away again. It was a vicious cycle that Nico didn’t know how to end. 

“Do you want to go to your cabin?”

Will was kissing down his neck, in a way Nico recognized as ‘heated’ even though they weren’t even alone. It made Nico’s skin crawl.

He was frozen, doing everything in his power not to dissolve into the shadows or start shaking uncontrollably. Will’s hand’s were on his hips, lips on his neck, two things he didn’t usually mind but it was  _ different _ . Will wanted sex. Will thought Nico wanted sex. How was Nico supposed to tell Will that he didn’t want sex?

“I- uhm… Sure?”

Will’s breath was warm against his shoulder, kind and gentle and oh-so-loving. Will was too good to him. He thought Nico was nervous, and was trying to calm him down by lacing their fingers together and nosing through Nico’s hair. 

It was nice, sure, but as they walked towards Cabin 13, Nico’s skin crawled. He felt like he was going to throw up.

The bed was comfortable, the short pecks that followed were too. Nico almost forgot the point of coming in here until Will’s fingertips ghosted the skin of his bare stomach. “Will-”

Will grinned and pressed a longer kiss to Nico’s lips, obviously thinking it was encouragement.

“Will.”

He stopped immediately, hands pulling away, sitting up and shifting so he was no longer on top of Nico. Gods, he could breathe again.

Nico got what he wanted, he got Will off of him. So why did he feel so guilty? So upset. Like he should’ve let Will keep going, because he was just awkward during his first time. That was normal, right? But at the same time, Nico knew that he wasn’t normal, this wasn’t normal.

“Nico, darling, what’s wrong?”

Will carefully cupped his cheek with one hand, but didn’t make any other moves. Not to kiss, not to speak. He waited patiently for Nico, like the amazing person he was. Gods, Nico was so undeserving.

“I-” He couldn’t even say anything. Fucking pathetic, starting to cry. “I’m sorry-”

Will was hugging him, arms firm above Nico’s waist. “Why are you sorry, sunshine? You didn’t do anything” he whispered, just tucking his chin over Nico’s shoulder without so much as a kiss there.

“Gods, I’m  _ broken _ , Will. My b-brain is messed up.” 

Will’s frown deepened, holding Nico closer, “Now what makes you think that?” he asked, tracing small patterns on Nico’s lower back, making sure not to touch his bare skin (Will knew he was still (not really, but there were some  _ eh  _ days) trying to get over his touch repulsion, and the fact that he was letting him hold him in such a vulnerable state was proof at how far he had come.)

It took Nico a while to calm down enough to talk, sniffling and fighting back sobs. “I- uh. My skin feels like it’s crawling, Will.” he admitted, refusing to look up from where he was staring at the pillow their heads were resting on.

Will immediately pulled away, “Gods, Nico you should’ve told me you were having a bad day. I wouldn’t have asked you to come in here.” His words were reprimanding, but his voice was kind, delicate. Not even trying to call out the lie Nico created to get out of the ‘making out’ sessions. He was more than over his touch repulsion, in fact, he  _ craved  _ simple touch most days (okay, maybe the other days he forced himself to get over the don’t-touch-me feeling, but that didn’t matter. He was fine).

“No- no. It’s not a ‘don’t-touch-me’ day.” Nico reassured, leaning forward and placing a quick peck on Will’s lips. Only a quick peck. “I just- it’s whenever we do stuff like this-” he gestured to the bed- “I feel… uncomfortable, I guess? Like- it’s not like I don’t  _ want to _ kiss you and hug you and just be with you in general, but this- sex… thing- I just… I don’t think it’s for me, I guess…” He took a deep breath, counting to a silent 10 in his head. Will still hadn’t said anything. “I mean- I would still like- have sex if you wanted me to, I guess. I don’t want to deprive you of that or anything- but I-” Nico felt like his stomach was going to fall out,  _ what was he saying??? _ He finally looked up at Will.  _ Horrified.  _ Will looked horrified. Nico was even more ashamed. “I’m sorry, I-”

Will finally interrupted, “Nico. Baby. How long have I been making you uncomfortable?” he asked softly, but his voice was firm, he sounded  _ angry  _ almost.

“I mean- uhm… It’s usually just making out and stuff but it’s fine!! It’s really fine! I uhm-”

Will tackled him into another hug, “Why would you let me do that, baby?” Wait- was he crying??? “Gods, don’t be  _ sorry. _ You’ve literally been forcing yourself to be near me, gods, I should’ve noticed. I’m so sorry. So, so, so, so sorry, Sunshine.” Nico definitely didn’t understand the tears staining his sleeve.

“What?”

Will just held him, just as tight as Nico was clinging to him (as well as the hope that Will understood). “You need to tell me when you feel uncomfortable, sweetheart. Please, promise me.”

Nico just blinked a few times: what the fuck was going on??? Will wanted sex, didn’t he? Nico just said that he  _ didn’t  _ and now Will was making him promise to let him know when even  _ making out  _ went too far? “I- uh… Promise? But- what about you- what about-”

“I have hands if I really get that desperate, sunshine. Your happiness, and your comfort is much more important than sex.”

Nico physically felt the bugs under his skin settle, the pit in his stomach fill in.

“Is it okay if we cuddle?”

Nico was quick to nod, sighing quietly against Will’s chest, “Is there something wrong with me?” he asked quietly, counting his breaths, still trying not to dissolve into sobs again.

Will scoffed, “Never.” he murmured, running his hands down Nico’s side, arm settling around his waist, “Is this okay?”

Nico nodded, nosing even closer to Will. “There’s a girl in the Aphrodite cabin who can tell you a lot more than I can, but I think you’re asexual.” Will whispered, kisses dotting Nico’s hair and forehead, never lingering.

Nico frowned a little bit, “Are you- making fun of me? Will, I’m not a fucking plant”

Nico never cursed, “Shit, no no no. It’s a term for people who don’t feel sexual attraction, sweetheart.” He continued to pet through Nico’s hair, being extra careful not to upset him anymore tonight.

“Oh…” Nico relaxed into Will’s arms. “So… I can be- that- and still love you, right? Do you- still love me..?”

Nico’s anxiety was back full force it seemed.

“Of course I still love you, Neeks. I’m never gonna stop loving you.”

“Okay… Okay. Thank you, Will.”

Nico tried to hide his smile, but Will gently kissed it off of him.  “Was that okay?” He asked quietly, hands settling back around Nico’s waist.

“That was perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% me projecting my relationship onto them so don't mind me. 
> 
> I don't know what to do anymore. I literally just figured myself out what the hell is this bullshit. 
> 
> Anywho on a more positive note, Hi, my name is Mars.! My pronouns are they/them. Only took me 2 years to figure out (bet it'll change within the month but who really cares???)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! I'm not sure if I did it right-
> 
> Send in any requests you have!!


End file.
